


Let the Rain Fall

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompts raincoat and joy
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Let the Rain Fall

**[[Red Carpet Diaries Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“Come on,” Alex called, her eyes shined bright as the warm rain danced over her skin.

Thomas stood safely under the overhang outside their home. “I’m not wearing a raincoat.” 

“And I am?” Alex laughed. She twirled and twirled, the fluttering of her dress falling with each passing second, clinging to her under the weight of the water. “Thomas!”

“Alex!” He replied matching her tone, his arms crossed against his chest. “I’ll get wet.”

“That’s the point!” She turned her face toward the sky. There was something about rain that comforted and renewed her, but something was missing now. 

After a few more minutes, she made her way to Thomas. Water dripped from her clothes, pooling on the porch beneath her step, as she stood in front of him.

“Let’s get you a towel,” he offered, taking a step toward the door. 

“Oh, I’m not finished yet!” In one smooth motion, she slid her hands under his jacket, slipping it off his shoulders, tossing it safely to the side.

“What are–” Her lips on his cut off his question.

Alex wrapped her arms around his neck, her body pressing tightly against his as he pulled her into his chest giving himself over to her kiss. Alex remained in his arms, listening to the sound of the raindrops bouncing off the roof as she relaxed into his embrace. 

Thomas broke away breathless, resting his forehead on hers as he cradled her face. “What was that for?”

“Now you don’t have an excuse,” Alex smirked looking down at his shirt which had already begun to soak through. “Oops? At least it’s not your precious jacket!”

Thomas grumbled as Alex took his hand and dragged him into the rain with her.

“Please explain to me why you find this enjoyable?” Thomas watched in awe as the rain cascaded over her face only further illuminating her smile.

“It’s not something you can put into words,” Alex admitted, offering his hand a gentle squeeze. “It’s a feeling. You just have to _let go_. Close your eyes and _be still_. Let the rain wash over you and do its thing.”

Thomas turned hesitantly toward the sky, closing his eyes, mostly in hope of appeasing Alex so they could go inside and dry off. The last thing either of them needed was to catch a cold. 

She watched as each droplet pulled at his frown, lightening the weight of pressure he put on himself. His breathing slowed as he drew in deeper breaths, letting the pleasant scent of the earth overwhelm him, allowing himself to let go, if only for a moment. 

He tipped his face down to her, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He rested his lips on her forehead as he breathed in the smell of the spring rain in her hair. “Thank you.” 

Alex nodded, there was no need for words. He understood now–that special, indescribable joy that only being caught in the rain can bring. She wrapped her arms around him, leaning into him as she turned her face toward the sky once more. 

The two of them stood wrapped in each other’s arms as the falling rain brought them closer together. 


End file.
